


Драббл 9

by Alaida



Series: Teen Wolf/Supernatural кроссовер [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз приезжает домой на Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 9

Стайлз стучит в дверь, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Руки у него трясутся, и Стайлз засовывает их в карманы, закусывая губу. Он нервничает, сердце в груди так бешено колотится, что ему кажется, что оно вот-вот выскочит.

\- Стайлз, - отец открывает дверь, удивленно смотря на него, но уже спустя мгновение удивление перетекает в радость, и он сжимает Стайлза в объятиях.

\- Привет, пап, - полузадушено бормочет Стайлз, обнимая его в ответ. – Рад тебя видеть.

Отец ничего не говорит, он просто смотрит на Стайлза с такой любовью, что Стайлзу становится стыдно за свой отъезд. Это был спонтанный и необдуманный поступок, и хоть Стайлз о нем не жалеет - он любит Нью-Йорк и ему нравится его жизнь со стаей, – но он постоянно вспоминал об отце, ему было больно оставлять его совсем одного.

\- Я не ожидал тебя увидеть, - отец улыбается, и Стайлз замечает морщины на его лбу, их больше, чем было раньше. Стайлз вздыхает.

\- Я сам не ожидал, что приеду, - честно отвечает он.

Хоть он и обещал Сэму, Стайлз до последнего тянул и находил причины, почему он не может уехать из Нью-Йорка. Дерек наблюдал за его терзаниями со стороны и не давил на Стайлза, за что тот был ему очень благодарен, ему нужно было понять самому, хочет он поехать к отцу или нет. И за три дня до Рождества Стайлз, наконец, решился и сообщил об этом стае. Он не думал, что они поедут с ним, он предположил, что у всех уже есть планы. Но Лидия хмыкнула, заявив, что она знала, что они собираются в Бикон-Хиллз, и ничего не планировала, и Стайлз вспомнил, почему он десять лет был в нее влюблен. Боевая женщина. 

И вот он в Бикон-Хиллз, в доме, где провел все свое детство, собирается рассказать всю правду отцу, пока его стая готовит праздничный ужин в доме Джексона. У Хейла вместо дома одни развалины, так что коллективно было принято решение остановиться у Уиттиморов, тем более родителей Джексона не было в городе – они уехали то ли на Гавайи, то ли на Багамы, Стайлз не может точно вспомнить.

\- У меня даже ничего нет из еды, - разводит руками отец, проходя на кухню.

\- Ты не собирался отмечать Рождество?

\- Мелисса меня пригласила, - отец улыбается, - сказала, что все приготовит сама. Она и тебе обязательно будет рада.

Мелисса узнала об оборотнях, когда Скотт обратился у нее на глазах, поэтому и отпустила его без лишних разговоров в Нью-Йорк. У них были напряженные отношения, но Стайлзу кажется, что за последний год они сильно улучшились. Он почти не сомневается, что Скотт пригласит маму к ним на обед, если еще этого не сделал.

\- Я не могу остаться на ужин, - говорит он, и улыбка отца сразу пропадает. – Я буду встречать его с друзьями, но мы будем рады, если ты к нам присоединишься, - Стайлз теребит молнию на толстовке. – Скотт наверняка пригласит маму, так что миссис МакКол тоже там будет.

\- Скотт? Он тоже в городе? – отец садится за стол, не сводя со Стайлза глаз.

\- Да, мы все здесь, - кивает Стайлз.

\- Все? Кто это все? – спрашивает отец, хотя он наверняка догадывается, о ком Стайлз говорит. Он ведь знает, что Стайлз уехал со своими одноклассниками, Стайлз писал ему об этом.

Стайлз не отвечает, продолжая мучить молнию. Отец вздыхает и ставит на плиту чайник.

\- Пап, - Стайлз сам не ожидает, что его голос будет звучать так тихо, - я знаю.

Отец вздрагивает.

\- Знаешь что?

\- Про тебя, - Стайлз проводит пальцем по трещине на столешнице, не смотря отцу в глаза, - про Сэма и Дина.

\- Вот как, - отец задумчиво на него смотрит.

\- Вы охотники, - Стайлз поднимает взгляд и повторяет. – Охотники на нечисть.

\- Стайлз, - отец тяжело вздыхает, - это в прошлом, тебе не нужно об это беспокоиться.

\- Очень даже надо, - качает головой Стайлз.

\- Как ты узнал? – переводит отец тему.

\- Подслушал ваш разговор, - признается Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, - медленно говорит отец, - ты ведь не из-за этого уехал?

Стайлз отводит взгляд, рассматривая узор на обоях. Розовые цветочки, Стайлз всегда считал их дурацкими.

\- О Боже, Стайлз, если бы я знал, - голос у отца хриплый. Стайлз зажмуривается. – Стайлз, я не рассказал тебе только потому, что так было безопаснее для тебя. Я никогда не хотел для тебя той же судьбы. Охотники никогда не заканчивают хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я тебе не доверяю. Так было безопаснее. Я просто беспокоился о тебе.

\- Пап, - перебивает Стайлз, - не в этом дело.

Отец молчит, внимательно разглядывая Стайлза.

\- Пап, - Стайлз собирается с духом и говорит заветные слова, - Скотт оборотень, - чайник свистит, но никто не обращает на него никакого внимания. Стайлз продолжает. – И не только Скотт, Джексон тоже, а еще Эрика, Айзек и Бойд. Лидия не оборотень, но она тоже с нами. Пап, мы стая, - он смотрит на отца, чувствуя, как начинают слезиться глаза. – Они не плохие, они никого не убивают, просто живут, и Дерек…

\- Дерек? – перебивает его отец.

\- Он Альфа, - Стайлз глубоко вдыхает. – Он наш Альфа.

\- Ты в стае оборотней, - медленно повторяет отец. Стайлзу хочется разрыдаться от того, как разбито звучит его голос.

Стайлз кивает головой несколько раз.

\- Но я человек, не беспокойся, я не хочу быть оборотнем, да и Дерек никогда не предлагал.

\- Стайлз, - выдыхает отец.

\- Пап, я люблю тебя, но они тоже моя семья. Я хочу, чтобы ты это понял, - Стайлз шмыгает носом и подходит к плите, выключая чайник, а потом поворачивается к отцу лицом. – Я знаю, что ты никогда не убивал никого, кто бы этого не заслуживал. Они не заслуживают. Они хорошие, хоть и не совсем люди. Я клянусь, - Стайлз чувствует, как по щеке стекает слеза, и зло стирает ее рукой. – Я клянусь, мы никогда никому не вредили, - повторяет он.

\- Ох, Стайлз, - отец встает и крепко прижимает Стайлза к себе. – Все хорошо, - говорит он, проводя рукой Стайлзу по волосам. Стайлз утыкается ему в плечо, что-то невнятно бормоча и всхлипывая. – Все будет хорошо.

Они стоят так такое-то время, а потом Стайлз отстраняется.

\- А еще я встречаюсь с Дереком, - говорит он, вытирая глаза рукавом.

Отец грустно улыбается.

\- Мы со всем разберемся.

И Стайлзу хочется ему верить. В конце концов, сегодня Рождество, самое время для чудес.

\- Я… - начинает он, но отец его перебивает.

\- Ты мой сын, не смотря ни на что. Я хочу, чтобы ты это понимал. Я всегда буду с тобой.

\- Даже если я в стае?

\- Даже если ты в стае, - кивает отец, и Стайлзу может вздохнуть свободно впервые за долгое время.

\- Спасибо, пап, - говорит он.

\- Ты мой сын, - повторяет отец.

\- Что насчет ужина? – Стайлз не может скрыть надежду в голосе. Ему хочется, чтобы отец пошел, он хочет провести это Рождество со своей семьей: с отцом и стаей.

\- Ты приглашаешь меня, зная, что я был охотником, на ужин со стаей оборотней? – отец поднимает бровь.

\- Они знают, что ты охотник, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. – И не то, что бы у нас не было охотников на праздниках раньше. Эллисон – охотница и встречается со Скоттом. Да и ее отец наверняка сегодня придет. Вам будет о чем поговорить, - усмехается он, - пожалуетесь друг другу на то, как тяжело отцам-охотника, когда их дети встречаются с оборотнями, - Стайлз замолкает, смотря на отца. – Слишком рано для таких шуток?

\- Все в порядке, – он встает. – Я только захвачу куртку, и мы можем идти.

Стайлз едва сдерживается, чтобы не подпрыгнуть до потолка. Это будет лучшее Рождество в его жизни.


End file.
